


Еще один шанс Уэйна Хааса

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Game(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: После нападения на «Шариф Индастриз» полиция и спасатели заняты на расследовании и разборе завалов. В запертой квартире днем и ночью воет полуобезумевший пес. На поступивший вызов посылают того, кто есть — дежурного Уэйна Хааса





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2016 для команды "Deus Ex: Human Revolution 2016".  
> Соавтор: Аззи

— Пес за стеной лает и воет третьи сутки подряд. На улицах и так бог знает что творится, а тут еще и дома ни минуты покоя! Вы можете сделать хоть что-нибудь? Вы же полиция! Приезжайте! Не сможете угомонить — пристрелите.

Дежурный Уэйн Хаас, прижав плечом телефонную трубку к уху, вяло кивал в такт словам. Визгливый женский голос — как буравчик в висок. Но тут не поспоришь: в Детройте и вправду творилось черт знает что после того, как сияющий шпиль «Шариф Индастриз» осыпался стеклом, опалился огнем. 

«Теракт сжег крылья Дэвида Шарифа?» — броские заголовки в бегущей новостной ленте на экранах по всему городу. В углу на заставке распахнутое крыло превращается в обугленные косточки и рассыпается — кто-то из умельцев телеканала «Пик» постарался.  
И снова на экране невозмутимая Элиза Кассан, за ее спиной — столб дыма, окутывающий тьмой узкую, устремленную в небо высотку.   
Он словно сигнал для вечно голодного, яростного, неблагодарного города. Хулиганы и христиане, безумцы и безработные — только швырни спичку в разлитый бензин, вспыхнет. 

Дежурные телефоны полицейского департамента разрывались от звонков. Хаас не помнил, в какой момент кончились таблетки. Но помнил, как швырнул банку о стенку и чуть не разрыдался. А телефон истошно плакал и плакал, как от невыносимой боли.   
Меня ограбили, меня избили, меня унизили. Вы можете сделать хоть что-нибудь? Вы же полиция!  
Меня тоже, мэм, хотелось бы ответить Хаасу, но он, сцепив зубы, лишь цедил:   
— Ваш звонок принят, мэм.

Другие — разбирали завалы во взорванном расстрелянном «Шариф Индастриз». Другие — искали выживших. Другие — стояли плечом к плечу со щитами наперевес против толпы, вооруженной битами и цепями.  
Проклятье, Уэйн был бы даже согласен перетаскивать обожженные трупы в черных мешках. Лишь бы не сидеть на посту дежурного, как калека какой-нибудь. Как тот, кто не способен на что-то большее. Только принимать звонки.

Бывшие свои ребята возвращались в департамент — подремать пару часиков, а потом снова на улицы. Они проходили мимо Уэйна Хааса на посту, измученные, замерзшие, злые. Не глядя, не приветствуя. Как будто его, некогда капитана отряда, вовсе не существовало в их жизни.   
Хаас горбился на посту.  
— Дежурный сержант слушает вас, мэм.  
И большим пальцем раскручивал новую банку с таблетками. Единственное, что помогало успокоиться. Успокоиться, но не забыть того, кто сделал это с ним.   
Будь ты проклят, Адам Дженсен.

Это из-за тебя хороший парень застрелил ребенка, потерял друзей, загубил карьеру.   
Это из-за тебя, Адам Дженсен, я такой.   
В своем вечном чистилище на посту — непрощенный и непростивший. 

В участке не осталось никого, кто смог бы выехать по звонку. Отправляйся, сказал лейтенант, бросив беглый взгляд на распечатанный отчет о дежурстве. Вытащи этого пса или пристрели его, это у тебя получается лучше всего.  
С окаменевшей нижней челюстью Хаас вышел на пахнущие дымом улицы Детройта.

Квартал на престижном Вашингтон-бульваре был тихим. Здесь не бунтовали, не расписывали стены, не поджигали машины.   
Немолодой консьерж, по повадкам — бывший коп, несколько раз просканировал удостоверение Уэйна Хааса, прежде чем впустить в дом. Они вдвоем поднимались на лифте под охрипший вой пса откуда-то сверху. Шахта жадно вбирала в себя звуки, и Хаас с тихой усталостью подумал о том, что его могли бы отправить допросить свидетелей ограбления винного магазина или взять показания у изнасилованной чернокожей девочки-подростка. Но все, на что он годится, — пристроить ебаного пса в приют для животных. Или пристрелить, потому что это...  
Он щелкнул крышкой баночки таблеток.   
Торопливое: «Зубы болят», хотя консьерж не задавал вопросов.

Возле двери — Хаас прислушался — жалобный скулеж неожиданно прекратился. Консьерж ввел аварийный код, и женский голос «умного дома» произнес:   
— Добро пожаловать домой, Мэган!  
Хаасу показалось, что он слышит, как когти царапнули паркет. Испуганный пес метнулся прочь из коридора.  
Консьерж остался снаружи, профессионально заведя руки за спину.  
Хаас вошел.   
В квартире воняло. На белом ковролине засохшее собачье дерьмо, широкие пожелтевшие лужи мочи. Хаас перешагнул опрокинутый горшок с фикусом — комковатая земля липла к подошвам. 

По комнате как будто ураган прошелся: обезумевший от безысходности. Изодранные диванные подушки, порванные книги, разбитый столик для безделушек. Под каблуком снова хрустнуло — треснула брошенная виниловая пластинка.

Пес был на кухне, посреди опрокинутых пустых мисок, раскатившихся по полу консервов и разодранных картонных коробок.   
Загривок дыбом, зубы оскалены. Отощавший, со свалявшимся хвостом.  
Он собирался защищаться. Кто бы ни пришел, он собирался защищать свой дом.

Не сводя глаз с умной злой морды, Хаас медленно снял куртку.   
Пес зарычал — низко, на одной ноте.   
Хаас обмотал ею левую руку, чтобы подставить, если тот вздумает броситься. И снял с бедра электрический станнер — сгодится, чтобы успокоить.

Черная металлическая палка в руках человека привела хозяина территории в бешенство. Он больше не защищался, он нападал.   
Всего один рывок до чужого. Стиснуть клыки на мягкой слабой руке, опрокинуть врага на пол — смять, разорвать. Один р-р-рывок.

Хаас наотмашь ударил станнером — бросившийся пес взвизгнул, ударился о стену и упал. Теперь можно было выдохнуть, поискать намордник и поводок. Раньше, чем через полчаса эта бешеная зверюга не очнется.

Теперь в квартире стало совсем тихо. Она была мертвая, пустая — какая-то нежилая, как будто ее хозяйка не слишком любила здесь бывать.   
Уэйн нагнулся, чтобы поднять фотографию в рамке. Острые скулы и веснушки — должно быть, хозяйка квартиры, мисс Мэган Рид.   
А рядом с ней тот, кого Уэйн Хаас вспоминал и ночью, и днем — вспоминал, рассасывая на языке очередную таблетку — желая забыть. 

Будь ты проклят, Адам Дженсен.

***

Имя на ошейнике гласило: «Кубрик». 

Хаас понятия не имел, кому из них могло прийти в голову так назвать пса: Мэган Рид (тридцать два года, белая, глава отдела разработок «Шариф Индастриз», предположительно убита при нападении) или Адаму Дженсену (тридцать четыре года, белый, глава отдела безопасности «Шариф Индастриз», тяжело ранен при нападении, предположительно не выживет).

Пес на свое имя не откликался. Забился в угол вольера, куда его поместили как в камеру-одиночку, и только скалил зубы, стоило подойти к сетке чуть ближе, чем на два шага. Остальные собаки — умные служебные трудяги — не обращали на него никакого внимания. Проходили мимо, не виляя хвостами, не оглядываясь. Как будто того и не было.

— Зачем ты его притащил сюда? — недовольно спросил лейтенант.   
— Это собака Адама Дженсена, сэр. Если помните такого, сэр, — ответил Хаас слишком резко. И добавил:  
— Я поищу, кто его заберет на время, пока Дженсен в больнице.  
Лейтенант хмыкнул. 

Характер у Кубрика был мерзкий. Такой же, как у Дженсена, мысленно уточнял про себя Хаас.   
Он приходил к вольеру каждый день. 

Кубрик лежал, положив голову на лапы, прикрыв глаза. Шерсть на черных ушах стояла дыбом, даже когда пес дремал.   
Но чаще всего пес, казавшийся сонным и вялым, вскакивал и начинал яростно, неистово лаять. Рычал. Не подпускал к себе.

— Какая же ты сука, — шептал Уэйн Хаас, сидя на корточках напротив вольера. — Такой же, как твой хозяин. Оба вы — никчемные твари. Ты его ждешь, а он тебя бросил. Я все про него знаю. Он не смог выполнить приказ, а я смог. А кто оказался виноватым? Я, не он. Он сломал мою жизнь, а ведь я считал его своим другом. Если бы он тогда сделал то, что должен... если бы он вообще хоть когда-нибудь делал то, что должен...

Кубрик заливался лаем. Хаас чувствовал ватный привкус на языке от растаявшей таблетки.

— Я все про него знаю, про эту сволочь. Он все просрал. Ты знаешь, что он стрелял в нашего командира? И даже его убить толком не смог. Он не смог защитить свою женщину. Он не смог защитить людей, которые ему доверяли. Он предал меня! Все, что мы делали вместе! Всю нашу дружбу! Думаешь, он придет за тобой? Да ему посрать. Он не придет. Он сдохнет в реанимации. А если не сдохнет, то все равно не придет. 

Кубрик не унимался, и Хаас уходил, махнув рукой.

***

Ребра выпирали все сильнее. Миска была полной, свежий корм насыпали каждый день.   
Кубрик не ел.  
Сначала он лаял и бросался на прутья клетки. Потом выл.  
Потом — молчал, положив башку на лапы, в углу вольера. И даже кончик уха не вздрагивал, когда одну нетронутую миску меняли на другую.  
В один проклятый день Хаас не стал проталкивать посуду в узкую щель под прутьями вольера, а открыл дверь клетки и вошел.

У него выдалось тяжелое дежурство — захват заложника, перепивший отчим приставил нож к шее пасынка, мать рыдала, запертая в ванной, младший ребенок прятался под низким диваном, притворяясь ковриком.   
Все это время Уэйн судорожно слушал переговоры по рации, канал связи. Крохотный динамик-капелька в ухе скрипел, ворчал, шипел помехами и плевался короткими приказами. Хаас отвечал на городской телефонный звонок, бросал трубку и слушал, как продолжает рычать и сипеть наушник.  
Там была его жизнь.  
Там должен был быть он.  
Он коротко кивал приказам командира — одобряя, да, правильно, разделить группу на две части.  
Он шевелил пальцами, поглаживая бедро — так, словно на нем лежал приклад спецназовской винтовки, шершавый и черный.  
Прикрыв глаза, Хаас покачивался на стуле, как пьяный. Ловил слова, хватал каждую паузу, каждый звук, видел под веками дом, мигалки, черную униформу и быстрые профессиональные движения парней в шлемах с непрозрачными щитками.  
Видел себя.  
Человеком, который ведет. Направляет. Знает, как надо. Примет удар. Прикроет своих.   
Спасет чью-то жизнь.  
Когда телефон «горячей линии» снова залился вызовом, Хаас, не открывая глаз, просто сдвинул трубку чуть выше с клавиши отбоя. Звонок прервался. 

Хаас слушал, как спасают людей.  
Мигала бессильно лампочка очередного вызова на телефоне под рукой. Ни входящих, ни «алле, полиция?», никакого мусора. Линия была занята. Короткие гудки, слишком много звонков, всем нужно прямо сейчас, а дежурный один, ждите очереди, перезвоните потом.

Отряд S.W.A.T. знал свое дело. Придурка-отчима снял снайпер. Дверь вышибли тараном. Старший пацан обошелся царапиной на горле, поперек кадыка, ничего страшного. То, как и сколько он будет лечить мозги, было уже не проблемой спецназа.   
Младшего нашли не бойцы, а служебный пес, большая спокойная овчарка. Так и привела к своим — державшегося за широкий кожаный ошейник с выбитым номером и аббревиатурой «DPD» — Департамент полиции Детройта.  
— Хороший пес, — услышал Хаас воркующее одобрение и почти увидел, как улыбается в ответ, вывалив розовый язык из пасти, псина. — Умничка. Молодец, малыш.

Хаас замер, перестав раскачиваться.  
Будь ты проклят.  
Ты и твой хозяин.

***

— Выходи.  
Хаас отодвинул миску носком ботинка. Звякнул, проезжаясь по бетонному полу, алюминий. Ожидаемого рывка из темноты — хороший шанс напасть — не последовало.  
— Не жрешь ничего, — продолжил Хаас, приближаясь шаг за шагом, осторожно, неторопливо. — Думаешь, я не вижу, а? Не вижу?  
Кубрик лежал черно-белой меховой тряпкой в углу, без костей и мышц.  
Мелкие крошки и опилки шуршали под ногами.  
— Ты такой же как он. Такая же паскуда упрямая. — Хаас внимательно следил за неподвижным зверем. — Типа любимчик. Типа умнее всех. Думаешь, тебя тут будут долго держать? Еще пару дней — и все. Тут тебе не СПА-курорт. Ты даже не полицейский пес. Ты здесь никто.   
Хаас остановился над собакой и аккуратно, очень медленно положил руку на загривок.   
Дернулись черные губы, обнажая белые клыки — Кубрик низко, отчетливо зарычал.  
Упрямая скотина.

Хаас показал намордник. Положил перед дрогнувшим собачьим носом.  
Щелкнул карабином поводка. Посидел еще вот так на корточках.   
Кубрик слишком устал, чтобы долго угрожать.   
Через пятнадцать минут Хаас вывел его на поводке и в наморднике из участка. Посадил в служебную машину, за перегородку-решетку. Сел за руль сам.  
Потер руками лицо, рассматривая выезд с парковки через лобовое стекло.  
Что он делает?  
Что он, блядь...  
Привычный вкус ваты на языке забил ненужные мысли.

Вечер, Вашингтон-бульвар, центр города, пробки.  
Кубрик лежал на заднем сидении. Скверный пес. Хулиганье. Сразу видно, кто воспитывал.   
И как.

В первые пару дней, когда Уэйн притащил его на своем горбу в кинологическое отделение участка, Кубрик бросался с размаху на прутья вольера. Грызся со служебными псами, сидящими по соседству. Делал подкопы своей клетки. Лаял, рычал, не подпускал к себе. Щелкал зубами на дежурного по кормежке — миски в щель проталкивали шестом, рукой было чревато.  
На прогулке или лез в драку с другими собаками, или отчаянно кидался к любому копу, издали похожему на Дженсена — ростом, комплекцией, походкой.   
Хааса ненавидел люто.  
Хаас платил тем же.   
Проверял его вечером, проверял утром. Забывал на весь день. Не до того.  
Это Дженсен должен был за ним смотреть и заботиться.  
Это Дженсен обязан нести ответственность за жизнь пса и его психику, издерганную ожиданием.  
Это Дженсена ждали каждую божью минуту со слепой верой и до полного самоуничтожения.

Со вчерашнего утра мохнатая зубастая тварь объявила бойкот.  
Кубрик не ел. Не пил. Отказывался выходить, упирался всеми лапами.  
Собирался подохнуть.  
Из-за тупой преданности тому, кто его предал.

Собачья тоска.  
Человеческое свинство.   
Хааса заебал этот расклад.

К подъезду своего дома Кубрик несся как умалишенный. Уэйн даже не пытался удержать его на поводке. Запер машину, прошел в фойе.  
Консьерж его сразу вспомнил.  
Лифт снова вез их двоих. Видимо, мало проживало богатых здесь, чтобы элитный дом не пустовал через этаж.  
Пса с ними не было. Он умчался по лестнице, сопровождаемый длинным шорохом поводка.  
Хаас не сомневался, где его найдет.

Вновь аварийный код. Прежде чем открыть дверь, Уэйн отстегнул карабин и снял намордник.  
«Добро пожаловать домой, Мэган!» — мелодично приветствовал дом.   
Кубрик ринулся в коридор, едва не снеся с ног.

Он казался черно-белым метеором. На кухне уронил кастрюли. Запрыгнул в ванную, выпрыгнул — ну, давайте, давайте же мыть лапы после улицы! Схватил в спальне тапок, потом свою пищалку. Так с ней в пасти, с неистовым «виу-виу» оббегал все комнаты.   
Потом обошел.  
Потом сел на свое место и завыл.   
Это был плач.  
Это было — понимание.

Убедился? — собирался сказать Хаас. — Тебя никто не ждет.   
Вместо этого он положил новую таблетку под язык.  
Мертвый дом и отчаявшийся пес.  
Что ж ты за проклятье такое, Адам Дженсен. 

— Ну иди, — примирительно выговорил Хаас. — Иди сюда, мой... хороший.   
Четко скомандовал:  
— Ко мне.

Кубрик поднялся на лапы. Отощавший, со свалявшейся шерстью.  
И занял позицию согласно приказу — у левой ноги, башка под опущенной рукой, осанка прямая.  
«А возьму его себе», — неожиданно для себя подумал Хаас.  
Мысль мягко ударилась о вату.

***

Прежде чем вернуться в участок, Хаас заехал в дорожную закусочную. Забрал из окна раздачи бумажный пакет с едой, бросил на сиденье рядом.  
За решеткой-барьером за спиной завозился пес. Шумно задышал Хаасу в шею, потом переместился в сторону пассажирского кресла, там и прилип к ячейкам всей мордой. Волновался, засранец.  
Хаасу почему-то стало смешно.   
Он припарковал машину на Роза Паркс Бульвар. Пустые дома, много граффити, одичавшая зона. Сегодняшний бульвар когда-то был знаменитой «12-ой улицей», с которой, как говорили старожилы и считали местные хроники, и началось падение Детройта. Из величия — в закат, с высоты — в распад.  
Одно событие, одна ошибка, одно решение.  
Тот бунт «слепой свиньи» видоизменил все последующие годы развития Детройта, его лицо, его характер, его будущее.  
Не сразу.  
Год за годом.

Хаас вышел из машины, открыл заднюю, черно-белую дверь и такой же черно-белый метеор выскочил на асфальт, промчался по нехоженому газону. Хаас проверил кобуру — напороться здесь на шпану и бездомных асоциалов легко — взялся за пакет.   
Гамбургеры еще не остыли. Горячий вкусный запах шибанул в нос.  
Кубрик оказался рядом. Только что маячил чуть ли не на кромке горизонта — и уже сидит перед открытой дверью водителя. Голова набок, морда внимательная.

Уэйн протянул гамбургер. Кубрик поставил уши торчком, повел сосредоточенно носом.  
С руки не взял.  
Весь в Дженсена.  
Ничем не лучше.  
Хаас бросил гамбургер на траву. И пес слопал его в одну секунду.  
И снова уставился на Уэйна.

Еще.

Хаас жевал свой, не забывая смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, вперед, по сторонам, не чешет ли какой бомж или кибер-нарик к приметной полицейской машине. В этом городе все поехали мозгами, так или иначе. И быть копом почти ничего не значило: ни уважения, ни силы, ни господства закона.  
В этом городе господствовали нейропозин и Дэвид Шариф.  
Шариф держал за яйца шефа Департамента полиции и заказывал музыку.  
Нейропозин держал на поводке аугментировавших себя копов и множил их кредиты на инъекции.  
Импланты, поставленные в «Шариф Индастриз», давали нехилую скидку на эн-поз и сопутствующее обслуживание. Потому многие ребята из участка шли на модификацию не в «Протез», а прямо к Шарифу. Медицинский центр у него был не хуже известной сети клиник.  
А потом шеф полиции выступал на пресс-конференции: «Мы служим городу».

Хаасу ничего из этого не грозило. Ни влипнуть в модификацию, ни вляпаться в разборки вышестоящих.  
Он не проводил допросы, не проверял зацепки на уличные банды, не отслеживал наркотрафик, не патрулировал улицы простым копом, вот в такой же машине, вместе с напарником.  
Он гнил на дежурном посту на входе. Вечный, бессменный, разжалованный. За то, что считал правильным.  
Одно событие, одно решение, одна жизнь.

Хаас отложил свой гамбургер на панель, достал следующий. Развернул, громко шелестя оберткой — Кубрик несколько раз стукнул хвостом.  
Засранец.  
Протянул — не взял — бросил.  
Пес поймал на лету, не дав упасть.

Хаас достал из пакета купленную бутылку газировки. Начал пить — и мощные лапы оперлись на его колени.   
Кубрик заглядывал в лицо, тянулся к горлышку с шипучими пузырьками, поддел носом.  
В той квартире Уэйн не догадался попробовать дать корма или хотя бы налить чистой воды.  
— Дома попьешь, — машинально сказал Хаас, дав понюхать газировку. — Брысь.  
Пес чихнул, молниеносно цапнул надкусанный гамбугер с приборной панели и так же мгновенно ломанул прочь.  
Шалопай.  
Воспитанник Дженсена.  
Хаасу стало вдруг неуютно. Почему он сказал «дома», зачем — «дома»? Что скажет жена? Куда он его денет? С ним надо гулять, а у него психолог по вечерам. Ну не всегда, конечно, только два раза в неделю, и то, это идея Лиэтт. Можно будет отмазаться, сказать, ты не видишь, мне надо выгулять парня, я должен о нем позаботиться. И послать нахрен эти терапевтические сеансы.

Таблетки в баночке звякнули веселыми витаминками. Хаас привычно положил большой палец на ребристый край крышечки.  
Это менять весь свой график работы, купить амуницию, проверить у ветеринара, выяснять, нет ли аллергии на корм или какие-то лекарства. Подстраивать свою жизнь и планы под то, что дома кто-то тебя ждет. Зависимый, нуждающийся.   
Не вернешься — скулеж под дверью, три дня в запертой квартире, желтые потеки мочи на белом ковролине.  
Не забывать, помнить, думать, заботиться, не уклоняться и не отвиливать.

А если Дженсен не выйдет? Умрет в больничной палате?  
А если Лиэтт согласится и со всей душой примет этого пса? Привяжется к нему и сама будет настаивать оставить у себя?  
Почему Хаас должен нести ответственность за косяк Дженсена? Это Дженсен должен был продумать что-то на случай, если вдруг пропадет или с ним что-нибудь случится.  
Это он обязан был предусмотреть, каково будет жить его псу, которого некому забрать.

Дженсен отнял у Хааса все.  
Зачем Хаасу пытаться сберечь его питомца? На которого сам Дженсен наплевал.

Собачьи поступки.  
Свинская жизнь.  
Уэйн швырнул таблетки на пол.

— Кубрик! — приказал-скомандовал. — Ко мне!  
Он все решит в участке.

***

Назад дорога разматывалась неторопливо, как слишком длинный поводок. Хаас обещал себе, что все решит, когда приедет в участок. Но пробки были бесконечными, а потом он обнаружил, что одни и те же дома тянутся друг за другом, круг за кругом.  
В зеркальце над лобовым стеклом отражались черная взъерошенная спина и чуткие локаторы ушей.

Хаас представлял, как Дженсен возвращается — отчетливо видел, словно это уже случилось, — переломанный и раздавленный. И Кубик с тихим рычанием пятится от незнакомца с виноватым лицом и трясущимися руками. Ни за что не пойдет за тем, кто его предал.  
Или — Дженсен возвращается, не смея смотреть в глаза, с опущенными плечами, и Хаас скупым уверенным жестом вкладывает шлею в его руку.  
Дженсену приходится буквально волочь за собой упрямого пса. Кубрик натягивает поводок и тянется назад, к тому, кому предан.

Пелену в глазах разорвал резкий скрежет тормозов. Хаас едва успел вырулить вбок — на волосок от аварии. Но даже яростная ругань клаксонов вслед не испортила настроение.  
Он покажет Дженсену, что нужно уметь держать ответ за свои ошибки.

— Хаас, где тебя черти носят? Тебя ждут в комнате для посетителей.

Черно-белый метеор рванул к высокой худой блондинке — с радостным, почти до визга, лаем. Запрыгал, завертелся юлой, встал на задние лапы — обнимал, как умел. Хвост метался по бокам так, что, казалось, вот-вот оторвется.

Женщина склонилась, пытаясь одной рукой удержать громоздкую офисную сумку с позолоченными застежками, а другой — потрепать за мягким бархатным ухом. А потом осторожно сбросила с себя лапы пса. Не дай бог, порвет тонкий капрон.

— Я — мисс Диана Гонсалез. Его хозяйка, Мэган, моя бедная подруга Мэган, поручила мне… Понимаете, она мне дала ключи… в тот ужасный день...

Кубрик упал на спину, подставил брюхо. Даже потерся о пол. Чеши же меня, это так пр-р-риятно, мне хорошо, тебе хорошо, чеши, чеши. Правда здорово?

Женщина была в белой кружевной блузке. Не могла сесть на корточки, чтобы строгая узкая юбка не задралась выше колен. Да и шерсть бы налипла. Она крепко прижала к груди свою дорогую сумку:

— Мэган попросила приглядеть за Кубриком. Как будто чувствовала, бедняжка. Я так любила ее. Она была… простите меня… это все так больно...

«Неделя прошла. Сколько, по вашему, может продержаться без воды и еды живое существо, мисс Гонсалез?» — хотелось спросить Хаасу. Он сел на корточки, Кубрик тут же блаженно развалил задние лапы.

— Я была так растеряна… не знала, что делать… Столько людей погибло! И Мэган, бедняжка…

— Если вы по поводу расследования, то лучше обратиться к нашему лейтенанту, мэм. Я всего лишь дежурный, — собственный голос напомнил Хаасу скрежет захлопывающейся решетки в окошке на посту.

— Что? О, нет! Что вы! Я пришла за Кубриком.

— Простите?

— Я же говорю, я пришла за Кубриком. Мэган бы хотела, чтобы пес остался у меня. Как он исхудал, бедненький! Я же вижу. Вы его тут совсем не кормили. Милый мальчик, я позабочусь о тебе, мой хороший.

Хаас дернулся. Мелкие торопливые фразы мисс Гонсалез пачкали, как прилипчивая собачья шерсть.

— Вы уверены, мэм? У этого пса непростой характер. Он вам скорее пальцы сожрет, чем позволит себя накормить. Прогулки только на коротком поводке, с намордником. Иначе обязательно ввяжется в драку. — Хаас продолжал размеренно, механично поглаживать поставленное брюхо. — Способен брехать и днем, и ночью, без перерыва, мэм. В квартире мисс Рид он сожрал несколько брошюр, а потом выблевал их на коврик в ванной. Он вам ни мгновения покоя не даст. Уверены, что справитесь, мэм?

Женщина рассмеялась — чуть деланно, как показалось Уэйну.

— Кубрик — милейшая собачка, что вы. Мы всегда с ним отлично ладили. Вы просто наговариваете, я только не пойму зачем.

Хаас пожал плечами.  
Весь его тщательно выстроенный новый мир пошел трещинами: пробежки по утрам вместе с Кубриком — он вечно откладывал их, а с псом волей-неволей побежишь, воскресные походы в парк всей семьей — и завистливые взгляды тех, кто не может позволить себе собаку, послушная голова пса под ладонью — и похвала психотерапевта за взятые обязательства.  
И Дженсен, конечно же, Адам Дженсен, будь он проклят.

Трещины зазвенели осколками — не собрать.

Кубрик чихнул. Доверчиво распластанный под рукой, с шершавым носом и грязными лапами, отощавший, бесконечно верный — он был из какой-то другой жизни.  
Жизни, которой Хаас никогда не знал.  
А может, знал, но забыл.

Это был чужой пес. Чужая жизнь.  
К нему, Уэйну Хаасу, она не имела никакого отношения.

Нужно принять всего одно решение, на этот раз верное, Уэйн.  
Верное, как прицел.  
Подумай хоть раз о себе. Хочешь, чтобы Дженсен снова подставил тебя? Каждый раз, глядя на этого пса, ты будешь думать, вспоминать. Снова думать… А Дженсену будет плевать. Такие, как он, никогда не платят по счетам.  
Тебе расплачиваться.

Чужой пес. Не твой.

Маленькая чужая жизнь. Прицел.

Кубрик взвизгнул и клацнул зубами. Кажется, Хаас нечаянно впился пальцами в короткий подшерсток.  
Диана Гонсалез отшатнулась, испуганно вцепившись в сумку.

— Простите, мэм. — Хаас встал, отряхивая брюки. — Конечно, забирайте его. Милый песик.

***

Он сидел на посту. Руки воняли. Хаас намыливал, смывал, снова намыливал — оттирал запах псины.

Он не смотрел, как Диана Гонсалез уводила Кубрика. Просто отдал поводок, развернулся и ушел.  
Он не знал, как Диана Гонсалез уводила Кубрика. Оглядывался ли тот на место, где провел последние дни. Искал ли того, чей запах — с привкусом душной ваты — был уже хорошо знаком.

Это было вчера. Почему же все еще кажется, что от рук воняет псиной?

Хаас поднял трубку истошно лающего телефона. Таблетки башенкой выстроились на столе.

— Послушай, жри там как следует, понял, глупый пес? И веди себя прилично, не позорь меня, — сказал он. — Может, дождешься своего хозяина-ублюдка. Два сапога пара.

Короткие гудки.

Хаас аккуратно положил трубку. Точно, уверенно.  
Таблетка, наконец, подействовала. В голове стало ясно и пусто.

Человеческое решение.  
Преданная собачья жизнь.


End file.
